1. Field
The described technology relates generally to rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery with low capacity is used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. On the other hand, a rechargeable battery with high capacity can be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric automobile and the like, or as a large-capacity power storage device.
High power rechargeable batteries have been recently developed that include a non-aqueous electrolyte and have a high energy density. A plurality of these rechargeable batteries can be coupled in series, to form a large capacity battery module for a device having high power requirements (e.g., a motor in an electric vehicle).
A rechargeable battery includes: an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrodes; and a case in which the electrode assembly is installed. The case may have various structures, such as a pouch-type case, a metal case, or a polymer case. The pouch-type case has a structure in which film members are bonded to each other, and an electrode assembly is inserted between the bonded film members. The pouch-type case has a simple structure, so that it can be easily manufactured. However, a safety device may be difficult to install, because the structure thereof may be difficult to modify.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.